RenEDgade
by JCMNDZ100
Summary: Based of my rock opera, the Ed's and the gang struggle to regain control of the world as New World Order controls the world. After witnessing the mass genicide and tyranny that occurs, they began a resistance group that soon leads them to begin a revolution. They soon face war, loss, demons, the past, and an unforseen future as they fight to survive for what they once lost.
1. Letter to the Readers

Greetings my fellow FanFiction readers and RenEDgade fans,

As you can see, the story is rather missing a few chapters (or all) and I apologize for those reading this story. Since it is almost summer and I then have more time to do the story than deal with whatever is happening with my life. However, over the past few months I had been dragging to deliver new chapters, I had realize that I don't really like the finishing drafts I have published to you and I have decided to put the chapters under construction. I am merely revising and adding on more details to the story and making the story longer, realistic, and interesting for the story's original fans and the new readers. The plot and original story that the past readers have read are still the same, so don't worry.

As for the story's followers, thank you very much for following the story and I hope you can forgive me for the wait. I owe you people for that and hope you enjoy the revised story. Relax I will not pull a Spielberg and Lucas on the story. However, I advise you to re-read the story so you can get a clearer, new picture of the story and a new understanding of what has been going on.

For the viewers and fans, you guys made it possible and an amazing experience for me to write and I hope I continue to satisfy your reading time here on this amazing website. You also astound me when you had reached the 1000 marker and I think you guys deserve a treat. For every 1000th view that passes on the story until it's finishing, I will release a gift for the fans and in reward for the 1000th marker, I present a YouTube video a "trailer" of the story. It may not seem like much but I want to give a taste of what to "expect" when reading and hope the video suites the story. Here is the URL: watch?v=6sMd2pYBJLc&feature= - like, comment or subscribe to the video and maybe my channel. It's a little long but I hope you enjoy.

After the original chapters have been repaired, a new chaptered entitled "The Candidate and the Rouge" will finally be released and the story shall continue. I hope you guys enjoy the new and improved story and I hope to hear from you guys soon. If you have any suggestions for rewards or what you think the old version should have been better in, comments on the improved story, concerns of the new version, or questions, just comment on this letter or PM me ASAP so I can take them under consideration, but me taking on what you say may vary. Hope you guys enjoy the new version, the first chapter will be published on June 3rd at six o'clock and I hope to have the new chapter (The Candidate and the Rouge) up by June 22nd the latest. I wish you all luck and enjoy RenEDgade.

Your fellow writer,

JCMNDZ100


	2. Chapter I - Lock Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy nor any other realistic titles found in this story. All credit goes to Danny Antonucci, the creator of one of Cartoon Network's greatest shows. I would also love to give a special shout out for the 90's, especially the 90's babies.

The story follows the Ed's and the gang as they fight for the survival of the world and for each other. Facing trauma, heartbreak, sorrow, demons, and a force that is beyond powerful then what they were asking for, they travel around the world in hopes of ending a war that has destroyed their homes, families, lives, and souls as they stick together, along with some new faces.

The story is based on a rock opera I had written over the past years with the similar summary given. Comment on your opinion on what you read, as well as what you think of this as a rock opera. I am fine with comments only saying that the story should only stick to a story, unless you wish to see the lyrical version, in which I will think about.

Want to know what the story may have in story, watch the trailer for the story: watch?v=6sMd2pYBJLc&feature=

If you by any chance see my chapters under construction, it is due to the revising and adding of important details, sorry for that.

The following story contains references in which I suggest only mature audience should read... or at least that's what I believe. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter I: Locked Down_**

"Breaking news today as Fox News reports of a strange events occurring in..."

"CNN here, with live coverage as massive protesters have surrounded the..."

"This just in, Ambassador Yuri has collapsed as NBC has been able to take glimpse of..."

"Ambassador Yuri has had a heart attack. We go live in Israel..."

"President Stiher has left the World House as he tries to..."

"Stiher has left to see if his old and long time colleague Yuri is well for recovery..."

Suddenly there was a silence.

A person, who stands no taller than about 5'11", removed himself from his bed as he began to pace around a small ten by ten room. He wore a camouflage uniform, with brown boots, black gloves with torn ends by the fingertips, and a black winter hat. With his camouflage coat opened, it is made visible that he was wearing an orange shirt. As he sat down and listened to the breaking news that all news channels were reporting on the TV. He then turned off the TV and bowed his head down in shame. As he looked down, he found a black 500-page notebook that lied beneath his bed and picked it up. He then began to read the contents that were found inside the notebook and with his quick reading skills, he was able to finish the book within 30 minutes. He then found a pen at the end of the book and soon decided to take the pen he had dropped and began writing in the notebook. As he started on a new, blank page found 100 or so pages after the first page, he began to write:

_September 28th, 2014._

_I had found a journal in my cell that was probably left by the previous prisoner in here. I have decided to continue on the story and turn this as my personal journal, a final testimony, and documentation of a story that will never be told. We all have a story to tell and with the significance of recounting our past, which has affected the world we presently lived in. Times are hard these days. On December 1st of 2012, a man came forward with plans of creating an idea where we as the world would come together as one country, one government, and one power. Like many before him who carried the same idea, if not similar, he had to find a way to convince the world of this unity that can either create a better Earth or destroy it. He soon created outlines of how the world should be run, how leaders are chosen, how countries (now known as country-states) are separated by the jurisdiction of the world government and yet still under constitutional laws that abide to the world government, and so on. His ideas would soon be put on paper, better known as the Treaty of One, it become one of the most famous and convincing documents to ever surface in our history._

_Name: Ambassador Marin Yuri of Israel_

_On December 21st of 2012, the world agrees to the Treaty of One, and New World Order raises, but without Yuri as our leader. He felt unfit to be a leader so the torch was passed on to the next person in line, President Nicholas Stiher of Somalia. Months later, his election would soon be regretted. _

_Name: President Nicholas Stiher of Somalia_

_In April of 2013, Stiher had become a dictator than a leader of the world. As the leader of the new world, he began to change some aspects of the Treaty to help fill the needs of him and those that associate with him. He took his opportunity to show his true, yet masked, nature of who he really was as a leader when in April 3rd, a militia, often referenced in the media as terrorist, held hostages at a government building in Russia. Their motives were the outcry by not only certain parts of Russia by as well as other parts of the world that protested on the mistreatment and miscommunication of those left in the shadows of the world who want help in forsaken parts of the world. The situation escalated to having 20 hostages out of the 40, excluding 9 militia members found there, dead. Their argument, however, and actions had sparked what any new society would encounter, rebellion, and if history has taught us anything, is that once the spark is lit, it will only be a matter of time until there are followers. Two days later, a riot broke out in Pakistan that led from a peaceful three hundred men protest to a 77 dead blood bath. Their intentions were only in response of the speech and motives made by the militia in the Russian hostage situation. The final block that made the tower fall was the wild protests at government building on April 14th in response to the previous acts of violence in Pakistan and Russia. In this case, however, the world was involved. Thousands were arrested, wounded, ad killed in the process. Something so simple had become another day of sorrow. On the first day (April 14th), there was only a simple protest, like those held in the Occupations in the United States not a few years ago. As the week progress, people become more violent and order was soon lost when officers began to arrest people and the protesters fought back. Protesters became rioters in minutes as tear gas and gunfire were seen. On the final day (April 20th), the riot was settled but lives were lost and martial law became in effect. _

_Stiher responded on April 23rd by first expressing that there is a threat of injustice and terror among us. His words were:_

_"This past month has been rather a harsh and enduring month of lost, tragedy, and disorder of the New World. Valiant men and women of the Order have died in the process as savages try to create dysfunction in the society this Order has so long to try to keep intact, pure, and innocent. I will not allow this act of treason go unheard as I am enacting a state of alert as I will begin blueprinting how to bring this problem to a resolute. Changes on the Treaty will occur but for the good of the Order. By the end of the year, we will be rid of any acts deemed as evil by the Order and anyhow are against this is considered a tyrant and a swift punishment will be in place."_

_The media praised him and soon, shrines of him began to appear at locations where the dominant population supports either him or the Order, but others saw only a change in the way of life. The world became divided and fear spread throughout. No one, or at least all that I knew, were ecstatic of the imminent path the future would bestow upon us, not even Yuri. Yuri although part of the Order, long before the creation of the Treaty, saw the evil he was once oblivious to and would soon try to fix his mistake by removing Stiher out of power. Arguments soon arose from the Order and soon Yuri disconnected himself from them and began secretly encouraging people to begin starting militias in case freedoms were apprehended and power flourishes in the world. His mission was campaigned across every nation to prepare anyone for a "government takeover." Some believed he was demented and was only trying to create more chaos._

_His ideology soon caught the attention of my parents who have became witnesses of his knowledge and brilliance, yet fear and concern of what he considers the monster he had created. They even were fortunate enough to host a dinner for him at our residence for a night and he preached on of how we are to protect ourselves and what to believe and what not to. My parents, who are not easily fooled by balderdash, became believers after they themselves have witnessed and added the evidence of Stiher's true movements. My parents along with the other parents of the Cul-de-sac began training each other, planning escapes, and survival training to not only towards the adults but also to us as well. A pacifist myself, I could barely pass any of my training properly until a series of events began to occur._

_On June 4th of 2013, the Ambassador finds himself in a coma with no explanation of how he suddenly went into a deep sleep. Some believe it's due to his health but many of us know it was Stiher trying to tie up loose ends. I seen the riots starting as millions show their anger; without our leader, we are doomed to destruction. We began to train harder and we became more scared of the things to come. Then things became even more frightening, when on June 5th (the following day), Stiher appointed the United World Police Force and Army into effect and began plotting out a purge against those he seeks as tyrants and restricting freedoms for many._

_It wasn't long until my friends and I had our own encounter with the tyranny that had happen. On June 6th of 2013, the newly appointed United World Police Force (UWPF) came to our little cul-de-sac and destroyed what was once our life. The UWPF came to each one of our houses and began searching through our belongings while they escorted the parents outside. Our parents were able to hide us in Rolf's underground shelter, but even a shelter could not shield us from what was happening outside. Ed and Sarah's parents along with Nazz's, Eddy's, Kevin's, Jimmy's, and Johnny's were arrested and taken away in an armored truck, never to be seen again. My parent's, along with the Kankers and Rolf's, were executed for either holding contraband of the militia that they themselves have generated or other militias from neighboring areas that were planning a revolution or resisting arrest. State police has destroyed everything we had. _

_After we were able to leave the shelter, we were left to fend for ourselves. My friends, the remaining members of what I now consider as my family, grew terrified of what will be done onto them when captured, so I soon had to step up, show no fear, and lead us out of the horrific abyss we were pushed in. However, fear has always been able to seek me even when in times I have to be strong to my new family. My friends and I soon began a resistance group that was ready and armed for this predictable and tragic event, calling ourselves "Renegades." Strange to call ourselves something we really are and having to give away the symbolism of the group. Vigilantes and soldiers, as young as 16 and as old as 35, filled with ex-military, kids, and lower class civilians, have tried to protect what we can but I have a hard time feeling it's not enough._

_A year and a half later, the group has grown and things have changed among us. Stiher has slowly been advancing in the plans he has for people like my friends and I but little has yet been done to spark any revolution. Last week, however, I have been incarcerated for an act of protest and recruiting members into the militia. Before coming to prison, I told my friends that if the ambassador dies from his coma, we must rebel with full strength and try to hit Stiher with all we can, this unfortunately might lead to WWIII and losing millions of lives. Unfortunately, plans have to be held back. The penalty for my accusations is execution after a court has found me guilty. Of course, I was found guilty today by a judge whom has deep loyally to the Order and I am awaiting execution in a month or two. I must plan my escape or risk losing everything me and my friends had planned. _

_Yet, despite all we are doing, we now see no other alternative of how to avoid any war. The stage has been set and now we only wait for the key players to start the sounds of mayhem. __There are wars that should never be fought, but are imminent to the times we have lived, are living, and will live in. A genetic hereditary that cannot be altered, no matter the hearts of men._

_Prisoner 122112, Eddward "Double D" Sanders_

_Codename: Shadow_

As he began to finish writing his last sentence, Double D was interrupted by a guard standing outside his cell. In fear that the guard might confiscate the book, he placed it back to where he found it and stood up as if he has been called to attention. "Prisoner 122112, to the courtyard now!" yelled the guard as Double D gave him an unemotional stare.

The guard opened the steel door and entered into the twenty-by-twenty cell with two other guards standing behind him. After ordering Double D to extend his arms out and have his legs spread, they began to hang cuff his legs and arms to his waist. After hand cuffing him, the guards began to escort Double D to the courtyard, while passing through the prison. As they passed through, Double D can hear the loud prisoners yelling out and cussing towards what they considered "fresh meat." Within the dark cells, Double D can see arms extend out as if they were trying to grasp what is in front of them. There was a dark, depressing coloring of blue paint filling the walls and only a slight coloring of white. Certain inmates found outside their cells, looked towards the direction of where Double D was.

"Hey, check it out. Fresh meat." whispered one of the inmates towards the others.

"Well, he's heading towards the courtyard. Let's give him a proper greeting," the other inmate responded as he gave a chilling grin from his face. The gang of five began to follow the new inmate until he reached the courtyard.

When Double D reached the courtyard, the guards released him of his cuffs and allowed the young man to roam around the area. Noticing a group of five men was following him, he paid no mind to them as he continued to walk into the courtyard. The gang decided to spread out to surround Double D as one of the men pulled a shank out, which was tucked away in his prison shirt, and began to walk faster towards Double D. One of the inmates walked up to Double D, "Yo, my man what brings you here."

Confused by the man's greeting, Double D recognized him from the gang that was following him. Quickly turning, he sees a man with a shank coming towards him. He then reacted by grabbing the arm that was ready to jab him with the shank and redirecting it towards the man that was suppose to distract him. Stabbing the distracter in the stomach and placing him in the ground, he then bent the stabber's arm to make the shank hit him in the neck, instantly killing him. Astonished by what had happened, the other remaining ran towards Double D as he was standing in between two bodies, one dead and the other suffering from the pain he had taken.

Double D reacted towards his attackers by flipping one into the ground and hitting him in the chest with his boots, hitting the other in the face, stomach, and kidneys, and knifing the final one with the dead inmate's shank. The surrounding inmates began to go after the lone defender. However, as soon as the inmates came closer within 5 yards of him, the guards at the watchtowers and the ground force threw tear gas and sounded the alarms, warning everyone to get down on the ground. Everyone one but Double D obeyed the warning as he was defending himself from three other inmates who were willing to fight through the unbearable gas. The guards saw the four disobeying inmates and hit the group with beanbags. The force of the shot brought all the men down and the guards began to approach the fallen men. Arresting all four, they were escorted to a secluded area where it was dark and the only illumination coming from the hallway was the lighting in the dark, black colored cell rooms. On the doors, read "SOLITARY CONFINMENT."

Each was then separated by the dividing rooms that were only ten feet by ten feet. When the door closed, Double D began to hit the steel door that separated him from insanity and the less insane world. He continued to hit harder as he yelled out for someone to assist him. His yell can heard throughout the hall and out into the prison as everyone began to sleep after the warden called lights out.

"Let me out! I will kill you all! Let me out! LET ME OUT!"


End file.
